1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for identifying articles such as animals, comprising a male part and a female part, which male part comprises an arrow-shaped element and which female part is provided with a passage with a front end and a rear end, wherein the arrow-shaped element can be inserted into the passage along the front end and wherein the passage is provided close to the front end with at least one protruding element. The invention further relates to a female part for use in such a device, to a method for manufacturing the female part of such a device, wherein the female part is manufactured by injection molding using a multipart mold, and to a method for arranging an electronic transponder comprising at least one electronic component and an antenna winding in a part of hard plastic material.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Identification devices are for instance described in EP 0 941 656, EP 1 161 139 and EP 0 639 942. In general the existing devices have the drawback of being relatively heavy, since the female part, which must be quite strong, is constructed from a plurality of components. Furthermore, the known embodiments are generally not fully fraud-proof or tamper-proof, wherein tamper-proof is specified in different ear tag regulations as: “the ear tag must display visible signs of any attempt at fraud”.
EP 0 639 942 shows in the figures an ear tag of the type stated in the preamble with a female part with a passage, the rear end of which is wholly open.